Disastrous Melodious
by herzeleidx
Summary: I could feel his eyes staring at me, the slight sorrow you’d never catch if it didn’t bother him as well. Never one to sympathize, but to be supportive in his weird Rikuish way. How do you manage to make imperfection perfect? [YurikuBittersweet]


_A/N: Where have I been? Eh, who knows, but I'm back. Yay!

* * *

_

If I could have laughed at him, I would have, but at the time it wasn't appropriate and I think he would have hit me for it. This wasn't the Riku I was used to seeing, and it was rather amusing. Usually so calm and collected, it was thrilling to see him actually nervous.

"You look like you're about to shit yourself…" I whispered, snickering slightly, but making sure to keep it quiet. We couldn't be too loud and interrupt the priest now could we?

"Shut up." He hissed, clenching his eyes shut.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not that bad, getting married to me now is it?" I teased, giggling softly as he twitched. That…Actually wasn't true, marriage to us-Well, me, was pointless. No one ever stayed together for the rest of their lives, someone always died first.

And yes, how morbid of me, but knowing the truth hurt.

"Does it still bother you?" He breathed, and this time it was my turn to twitch. My mental stability has been a little haywire lately. Meaning, my ability to mask my emotions behind a smile is no longer there.

Damn him and his heartless nature, why couldn't he stop being a hero?

"Sometimes…" I replied, putting a hand on my hip and leaning to the side a bit.

"Yuffie, straight, NOW." I sighed and obeyed her; she would be the one doing this if she hadn't stupidly decided to go save that kitten which would have died anyhow. She broke her leg in three places.

All because of those steps people find necessary to put in their houses.

He smirked at me, "Yeah, STRAIGHT Yuffie." He sneered. I rolled my eyes, and mouthed some profanities at him. He grinned even wider, and caused me to grow more irritated and a bit confused; usually _he _was the mature one, though he was a few years younger. There was always some sort of arrogant yet cool air about him, something that was attractive, yet off-putting. Something that seemed to make him appear either way to stable mentally, or clinically insane, depending on his mood.

"I don't like you very much right now." Which wasn't COMPLETELY true. He was my best friend, he was my worst enemy. He was everything I hated, and everything I needed in one.

He gave a smile, "You don't have to."

_Well now, what happened to the cocky routine Ri? _

"Good," I snipped, "I won't." I turned my head away to conceal my grin. Oh, he was a fun one.

"Good." He replied, clucking his tongue. I snapped my head back to face him, and wet my lips.

"How much longer?" I inquired, my feet beginning to ache. _Geez Yuff, you ARE getting old. _

"Approximately…four hours, twenty-five minutes, and thirty-eight seconds." He paused and flashed me a charming grin, "Not that I've been counting or anything."

My eyes grew larger, he couldn't be serious. I saw the glint and growled, "Ha ha, nice one." I muttered, wanting to cross my arms or do something more comfortable than just stand here like I have a pole shoved up my ass.

_Back to the pessimistic mood eh? _

My grin left, my dream of being wedded to Leon flashing through my mind. My lower lip quivered and I did my best to hide it by turning my head away, as if there was something more interesting on the floor. I could feel his eyes burning into me but ignored him as I looked out at the seats. I saw Sora give me a smile, next to him Kairi gave me a thumbs up, and Aerith looked like she was about to start crying.

_What the hell? It's not like I'm getting married. _

I went back to silently ranting about why Cloud had been able to get out of it and I hadn't. It was simple to tell I was trying to hide the fact that I was upset, but that was the thing about Riku, whether it was from his previous being or the fact he was just born with it, he could read people like a book. I could feel his eyes staring at me, the slight sorrow you'd never catch if it didn't bother him as well. Never one to sympathize, but to be supportive in his weird Riku-ish way.

_How do you manage to make imperfection perfect?_

I was slightly jealous at his ability to not let things get to him, unless he felt they were necessary, he'd held those who needed it, but not let his heart get in the way. While, I, being raised practically be good-hearted souls who cared for and always helped, and always let their feelings get in the way.

_Maybe if I hadn't pushed him…_

I mentally slapped myself; his death hadn't been her fault. Still…Clenching her eyes shut I turned my head away, strands of raven hair shadowing my eyes, hiding the tears I never liked shedding. My outburst may have been a little silly and a little sudden, it wasn't _my _wedding. I was just filling in, and Riku wasn't my lover, he was my friend.

"Hey…" He spoke so softly it startled me; it was full of sympathy and concern. His eyes were glazed with a certain kind of fondness that I had only seen once. When he first came to Twilight Town, and he would look at Kairi. And I wanted to cry harder.

_Since when has he started caring?_

We had never done anything but tease each other, sneers and laughs, but maybe there had always been something more. I didn't love yet, not even a strong like. I'd have to rebuild my confidence. But for now, him being my friend was all I needed.

Leon died saving me, Riku lived to help me. I could see it clearly, and though I was still crying, and though I still felt awkward standing up in front of a room full of people, watching me with smiles, unaware I was upset. But that was okay, there was one person who knew, and he cared. I looked back up at him, my eyes glistening; I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry now.

His face was set with a gentle kind of seriousness, he wasn't about to make fun of me now, I had a weakness. The priest was talking, but I could barely hear him. I was stuck in the middle, one part of me wanting to let go of the pain, another still staying with my old boyfriend.

For a moment, Riku's face blurred and Leon's appeared, staring at me with the same cool fondness and a slight smile he only showed me.

_They're not that different. _

I blinked, the image fading slightly, then disappearing. I still had tears leaking from my eyes but I was coming back down to reality. Leon was gone, I still loved him, I always would, but there could be someone else. Leon would want that. He still looked concerned, and I gave a slight half-smile.

"Will you," The priest paused, glancing at Aerith for the name, she nodded, telling him to say their names, "Riku, do youtake Yuffie as your beloved wedded wife?"

He nodded, his lips parting slightly, "I do." His voice rang out sharp and clear, but soft and lulling.

I swallowed, my breath catching in my throat, the tears stinging again. Everything seemed to slow down, and there was a sudden chill in the air.

_Do I trust him? Do I trust love?_

My eyes locked with his, brilliant aqua eyes peered at me, holding no emotion anymore. He was waiting for my silent answer, and I was awaiting his.

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

"And do you, Yuffie, take Riku as your beloved wedded husband?"

I felt like my throat was closing up, my mouth was dry, and the tears spilled gently from my eyes, droplets lingering on my eyelashes. His breathing seemed to stop and I almost laughed. Almost.

I lurched forward, a sob escaping my throat; he caught me, pulling me towards him. I rested my head on his chest. I could feel his fingers stroking my hair, and I cried. There were light gasps coming from everyone who had been watching. Murmurs of 'Oh my' and 'Yuffie!' but I answered none.

He tilted my head up to look at him and I sniffed, trying to regain my composure.

_I need affection more than you know_

"I do."

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you have it. This was in my files a long time, but while listening to Passion by Utada Hikaru I decided to finish it. The italic/underlined part is the backwards lyric played in Passion, and the second one is it forward. Please review. Excuse the badness. _


End file.
